<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Простота by acerbicapplecoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518362">Простота</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee'>acerbicapplecoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Trying to Cope, Wordcount: 100-500, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С тобой может происходить что угодно, однако всё это не изменит главного — нет ничего проще смерти.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 kisses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Простота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#1 - look over here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Семь лет расследования оставили после себя запоздалое осознание — что бы ты ни делал, исход останется один.</p><p>Ты можешь верить и стараться, а можешь плюнуть и пустить всё на самотек. Можешь ковылять по обагренному закатом асфальту, заваливаться в салон автомобиля, рыдать в чужое плечо, которое почему-то оказывается плечом Айдзавы-сана, и думать, что ухитрился испортить даже его пиджак. Можешь коротать ночи наедине с бессонницей, приходить к естественному выводу, что лучше просыпаться с похмельем, чем вообще не спать, и вскрывать бутылки под звуки бесконечных передач с круглосуточного канала. Можешь просыпаться от трелей мобильника, рассматривать экран сквозь слипающиеся веки, разбирать имя Айдзавы-сана и слышать в его голосе нотку облегчения, которая быстро скрывается за сдержанными вопросами — где ты, как ты, когда планируешь появиться. Можешь добираться до управления, последним появляться на строго конфиденциальных собраниях для вас четверых, пропускать всё мимо ушей, задерживаться для еще более конфиденциального разговора с откровенно жалеющим тебя Айдзавой-саном и ощущать себя нашкодившим ребенком не старше его дочерей. Можешь слоняться по офису, уходить в туалет, смотреться в зеркало, ополоснув лицо, и выдергивать из челки первый седой волос. Можешь возвращаться к себе в квартиру чуть раньше, потому что теперь тебя постоянно подвозит Айдзава-сан, закрывать за собой дверь и в сумеречной тишине выслушивать далекое эхо выстрелов.</p><p>С тобой может происходить что угодно, однако всё это не изменит главного — нет ничего проще смерти. Ты рассказываешь это Айдзаве-сану после того, как он останавливает машину на парковке неподалеку от твоего дома. Он отвечает: «Знаю», — и ты переводишь взгляд на свои руки. На них не было крови в буквальном смысле, но тебе кажется, будто ты оставляешь за собой багровые отпечатки, даже если скребешь ладони мылом до идеальной чистоты. </p><p>«Мацуда, посмотри на меня, — говорит Айдзава-сан и дожидается, пока ты обернешься. — Мне тоже было страшно умирать».</p><p>Когда он берет тебя за руку и проводит пальцем по сухим красным пятнам на коже, это до странного похоже на поцелуй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>